Wings SR-04
the Wings SR-04 is a sniper rifle made for field use by the Wings firearms corporation. the rifle is chambered for a 12.7x99mm round and is bolt operated, requiring the user to manually cock the bolt, ejecting the spent cartridge and loading a fresh round. the rifle is typically equipped with a 10 round magazine loaded from the bottom. the effective range of the SR-04 with the Wings Farsee II scope is estimated to be around 7-10 miles without a spotter, earning the rifle the appropriate nickname of the "Hammer of God", seemingly striking targets out of nowhere. like the other weapons of it's series (Standard Assault Rifle/Standard Pistol), the SR-04 is designed to be compatible with certain Earth rounds, namely the .50 BMG and .416 Barrett. Variations SR-05 the SR-05 is a slight variation of the SR-04, namely changing the loading from manual bolt action to recoil action, using the recoil from the bullet to pull back the bolt, eject the spent cartridge and loading a fresh one. SR-07 the SR-07 is a lower caliber variation of the SR-05 with recoil loading and chambered for a 7.62x51mm round instead of the 12.7x99mm round the SR-04 and SR-05 use, and is made to be compatible with the magazine of the SAR-25 and SAR-25K in emergencies or in the case that the user requires a larger magazine. SR-09 the SR-09 is a pistol-like weapon with an abnormally long barrel and atypical loading from a magazine slot placed just in front of the trigger, and is chambered for the 12.7x99mm round. the SR-09 is a gas-operated, semi-automatic, slide-cocking weapon designed for the exclusive use of Duohumans, who are the only ones who can handle the recoil from such a weapon without a stock or tripod of any kind. while not very accurate over long ranges, the SR-09 is designed to be devastating at close to mid range, with every bit of it's design going towards putting as much energy into the bullet as possible, and has been known to leave bowling ball shaped holes in the people and objects that it hits. SR-10 The SR-10 was an experimental weapons line, disregarding the typical rifle design for a bull-pup design, using 5.56 rounds and moving the magazine behind the grip, allowing for increased barrel length without sacrificing mobility. This semi-automatic weapon was successful in terms of design, but was widely disregarded by the main body of HU forces due to it's low caliber. The SR-10 is no longer widely manufactured, but many are still in circulation and weapons smiths regularly make custom versions. SR-13 The SR-13 was an attempt at making an anti-tank rifle for use by infantry and snipers. The SR-13 is a recoil action weapon made to fire full-size 30mm AP rounds, the same ammunition as the WMR MK LIV-HAC. This fearsome rifle was not manufactured in large numbers due to the small number of soldiers capable of handling them, but they saw wide enough use that it became customary for SR-13 users to be placed in the most strategic positions and given free reign to use their weapons on enemy armor and infantry alike, as they saw fit. This largely created a sort of fear-factor surrounding the SR-13, and spawned a unit of specialists- the 305th- whose expertise lay in the use of this weapon. The SR-13 has become intrinsically linked to this unit, and they are widely known for their capability and impressive marksmanship, given the sizable kick their weapons generate and the cumbersome nature of such large ammunition and equipment. SR-14 The SR-14 is primarily a collapsible survival rifle chambered in .22 LR rounds. Due to the tiny rounds, the SR-14 is not suitable for military use, but is typically packaged with SEK's due to it's use as a hunting survival rifle. The rifle itself comes in four parts: the stock, the barrel, the fifteen round magazine and the mechanical portion of the weapon. The mechanical portion is more of a hub-slash-basis for the rifle, and can be fired on it's own, serving as a pistol. This portion of design was intentional, as the rifle can be used either for hunting or for short-range self-defense. SR-16 The SR-16, along with it's sibling the SAR-30, are experimental rifles with a bullpup design that were not adopted into wide use by HU. The idea behind the two rifles was to make both a rifle and an assault rifle both chambered for the same 7.62x51mm NATO round in order to make general compatibility of ammunition work. However, the rifles were not well received among the larger body of HU soldiers, and were thus never accepted into wide manufacture and use. However, despite this, many independant gunsmiths and arms crafters still manufacture SR-16 units by order, and a small number of soldiers utilize them in the field. SR-17 the SR-17 is a lever-action rifle based heavily on the Marlin lever-action, and uses the same .45-70 rounds. While having minimal deployment for combat purposes, it is often packaged with the SR-14 in SEK's. The main idea is that while the SR-14 is generally ineffective against even soft targets and the SP-07 is not ideal for fighting off larger threats, the SP-17 is enough to stop large animals and even delay Duohumans. As such, the SR-17 is ideal for self-defense against larger threats in the field, vital if the SEK is opened by soldiers behind enemy lines. Unfortunately, due to the large size of the rounds and the limited space inside the SEK, only twenty .45-70 rounds are packaged with each SEK. This makes it ideal for taking out enemy targets for their weapons, but not ideal for extended use. SR-20 The SR-20 was designed in response to general requests for a practical non-lethal sniper weapon. Chambered for 10x50mm steel darts, the SR-20 uses a magnetic acceleration system to accelerate the darts up to several hundred feet per second, drawing from an external power source that can be any number of things. Because it uses magnetic acceleration and not chemical propulsion to accelerate its ammunition, the SR-20 is entirely silent, being that the only real sound it generates is a low humming from the capacitors. Given its need for power, it is not uncommon to see snipers outfitted with SR-20 units hijacking sub-fighters for use as power sources. Due to this magnetic acceleration, a wide variety of ammunition types may be used for the weapon: to support this, the weapon contains an open bolt so that any type of ballistics may be inserted into the chamber to be driven by the electromagnets. While mostly the ammunition has been steel darts, chemical delivery darts are widely manufactured for the weapon, and there has been tell of soldiers in the field using everything from steel ball bearings to iron-headed arrows as ammunition. SR-21 Designed in tandem with the SR-20, the SR-21 is a weapon primarily designed for non-lethal capture. While the weapon itself was designed specifically for this purpose, it is the ammunition that facilitates capture: the weapon itself Category:Wings firearm